Sweet Apple Pie
by darkforetold
Summary: Ruby/Anna. Even angels have a rebellious steak. And when Ruby wants to taste a bit of Heaven, Anna just can't refuse.


There was something real fucking beautiful about an angel with a broken spirit.

Ruby brushed a thumb over her lips. They were full and perfect, pink like rose petals and as soft as satin. The angel whimpered beneath the touch, jaw line tremulous under creamy, flawless skin. She was beautiful, like God Himself had taken care in her creation down to the very last detail. Her eyes were a deep green and her hair as fiery as the determination on her face. The startling contrast was in how powerful and yet so very fragile she was. But that was how Ruby liked them. Strong-willed, delicate… and easily broken.

The pair of them stood in the hollowed-out carcass of a church. Ornate, grand, and forgotten by the people who had built it. Forgotten like the renegade angel and the demon without a purpose. Together, they found something in each other. Not some idyllic version of love, common ground or even understanding, but a certain fucked-up necessity. Necessary because the angel wanted to defy her Father one last time by fornicating with a demon. Fucked-up because the demon went along with it, to put another notch on the bedpost. Here, in the quiet run-down state of a church, neither of them were complaining. And neither of them were under any false illusions of why they had come together.

Ruby ran her thumb along Anna's cheekbone, exploring all the details of her face through touch. Wide, green eyes stared back at her, pouty lips parted as if they were lost between some state of enjoyment and horror. And with every touch, with every passing breath between them, Anna trembled beautifully. For such a strong and powerful being, the angel seemed like nothing more than a broken bird struggling for life.

"Relax, darlin'. This won't hurt… much." Ruby teased.

The demon licked her lips before pressing her mouth against Anna's in a hard kiss that bruised and made the angel whimper. The noise was sweet and chaste, strangled and tragic. It was of surrender and of submission, a quiet sound that sparked a war between white-hot desire and the need to crush her altogether. In that heated moment, the demon wanted nothing more than to simply put an end to her. A quick and ruthless end to an enemy her kind had fought against for the entirety of existence. It was a darker urge that needed to be quelled, drowned out—a thing that died down when the near-gentle joining of lips turned into a frantic, passionate mess.

With a moan, Ruby slipped her tongue into the angel's mouth and Anna swallowed it down hungrily, fighting back with her own. Greedy hands pulled the angel in closer at the nape of her neck and fingers tightened in red hair, gripping and pulling and making Anna whimper with the pain. Ruby couldn't deny how much she loved hearing her angel cry out under the duress, couldn't deny how much she wanted to crush her. But her lips were so soft, so incredibly inviting that Ruby again forgot her inner desire to kill, became lost instead in how incredible it felt to be with her. The revelation was distressing, but was soon ignored in lieu of her angel's heat. Ruby pulled her in even more and Anna responded by groaning, moving her hands to grip at the demon's hips, to draw her damnation closer. It was then that Ruby froze and growled, sounding off like some crazed animal. The angel had promised…

Ruby bit Anna's lower lip and suckled on it before the angel gasped and pulled back. The brief bit of pain Ruby had inflicted wasn't the end of her punishment. The demon was quick to grab Anna by her red hair, pulled it back at an angle that would proved to be painful if the angel's expression was any indication. Ruby stared into wide, hurt eyes. They nearly broke her fucking heart.

"I told you _not_ to use your hands. Now, I have to punish you."

Ruby wasn't going to take any risks with those hands. Hands that could kill with a single touch. That was all Ruby needed; to fuck an angel and then get blown away during all the excitement. The danger was a sweet seduction, but death was not an option.

With the flick of her wrist, Ruby pulled the rosary from the waistband of her jeans. It was too easy to draw Anna's hands behind her back, to fasten them there at the wrist with the string of beads. Like the angel wanted this, all of it; to be bound together like some pig for the slaughter, to be a sacrificial lamb to her own desires and needs. In the grand scheme of things, they were equally fucked-up in the head.

"Now then." Ruby whispered, kissing the corner of Anna's mouth. "You're going to be a good girl—"

Ruby pulled her hair hard and nipped at her ear lobe.

"—aren't you?"

"Y—yes." Anna replied in a breathless whisper.

"Do you know what's going to happen if you're a bad girl?"

"W—what..?"

Ruby smiled into her neck, nuzzled there affectionately while she pulled out yet another object from the waistband of her jeans. She brought the angel-killing blade up to Anna's eyes for inspection. They grew wide… impossibly wide, all green and afraid, and practically breath-taking. Breath-taking because Ruby got off on fear. Especially when the face of an angel wore that fear.

"Where.. where did you get that?" Anna questioned weakly, quaking beneath Ruby's constant touching.

"This? These things are a dime a dozen now, angel. Never underestimate the versatility and the resourcefulness of a demon."

Ruby watched Anna's throat as she swallowed hard, perfect skin flush and inviting. The angel-killing blade came in close and the tip was teased along the angel's jugular vein. Ruby could nearly feel her pulse as it vibrated through the metal, soft and sweet and so very delicate. It nearly took all of the demon's concentration not to drive the weapon through her flesh. In an effort to distract herself, the demon teased the tip of the blade down to the jut of collarbone and out to the shoulder, every inch of her pretty, little angel shivering under its affections.

"Please." Anna begged.

"Shh."

The weapon found the soft valley between breasts and Ruby reveled in how the skin prickled and danced with goose bumps, how her angel whimpered under its constant presence. The sound of metal against flesh and the mark it left behind, irritated and blossoming against the skin in varying shades of red—it was all simply too perfect. The demon put the blade to a better use then, rending her angel's white blouse into shreds, leaving it to hang off her supple body like a funeral shroud. Ruby watched as Anna cringed, flinched as the blade dipped beneath the center-most part of her bra and cut it. Perfect, round breasts spilled out, soft and full, begging to be touched and teased. Ruby took in all in with a steadying breath, marveling at the acres of skin just waiting to be defiled. And that was all Ruby wanted. To defile this beautiful creation, to destroy the angel's purity and leave her begging for more, for her to _want_ this damnation.

Ruby leaned in to kiss Anna's cheekbone while that blade found a perky nipple, circled it and teased it as the angel gasped and shuddered. And as Anna inhaled and held her breath, Ruby watched those breasts rise, outlining every detail with dark eyes and then finally a finger, having replaced the presence of the blade with her touch. She brushed a thumb over the nipple, cupped the fullness of her breast before lowering her mouth to it. Anna arched her back with a groan, pressed yearning skin further up to the lips that greedily and hungrily welcomed it. Ruby ran her tongue over the nipple, sucked deep and hard while her hand fell to the other, to pinch it between knuckles. The angel was a little whore for this, all moaning and gasping, struggling with her bindings in an attempt to return the touching. Her struggling was beautiful, but her noises even more—sharp and loose like her voice was meant for this. Meant for sex and not for singing in some bullshit, heavenly choir.

Ruby flicked her tongue over a nipple one last time before moving her mouth to the other, to lavish it with the same affections while her devilish fingers ventured south. Anna spread her thighs wide while the demon's hand found the heat between her legs, fingers pressing and rubbing with no intentions of stopping. The angel tilted her hips upward into the touching and groaned, letting her head fall back to expose her throat. Greedy, Ruby took the bait and mouthed it, sucking on the skin just to feel the pulse under her lips. Anna groaned again under the Ruby's manual ministrations, pressing her hips upward even more in a desperate attempt to seek out more friction. The angel was becoming more and more needy, moans thick and fast against Ruby's ear. The demon took it as a cue to move her fingers underneath clothing, dipping beneath the hem of jeans and underwear to find wanton heat. It took little time for Anna to respond to the continued affections, reduced to quiet whimpers and chaste noises while Ruby rubbed a gentle finger over her clit. Over and over, softly and then with a little more pressure, gauging the effectiveness of her manipulation by how loudly and how intensely Anna called out. Her angel snapped her hips upward, spread her thighs a little further, responding so beautifully to the finger that gently teased inside of her. Ruby could tell that she was close, too close, and simply stopped altogether.

Anna groaned sharply in protest. "More. I need more." The angel swallowed hard. "Please."

"Patience is a virtue, baby. Isn't that what your kind teaches..?"

Anna whimpered again and Ruby delighted in her torture while tilting the angel's body back onto the hard surface. The old and worn altar readily accepted its angel gift, long, supple thighs and legs laid out straight to aid in the removal of jeans and underwear. Ruby threw them aside hastily and grabbed at firm thighs with needy hands, spreading them wide and welcoming. With the lick of her lips, Ruby buried her face deep between those pillars of soft and wanton flesh, licking and sucking with enthusiasm. Her angel called out sharply, pushed herself down and hips up to grab at the sensations. Anna was so wet for her, tasted sweet and smelled like heaven, encouraging Ruby to bury herself deeper. She swiped her tongue over Anna's clit repeatedly, long and soft strokes there before moving on, mouthing all parts of her, darting the tip of her tongue inside of her and then out just to tease.

"More, please." Anna whispered breathlessly. "Please!" Anna shot her hips up again. And then… "Goddammit."

It was a sound of frustration, an expletive that signified that the angel wasn't getting what she wanted quickly enough. But to Ruby, her invective was an aphrodisiac and the hottest fucking thing she had ever heard. And with fervor, the demon would eagerly reward her pretty, little angel.

Anna groaned out again as Ruby mouthed her down hard, pleasing her by paying attention to all the important details. Messy and hungrily, Ruby ate her out while her hand found her own clit beneath her panties, rubbed and teased herself with barely-there strokes that were long and brief. It didn't take long for Anna thighs and inner muscles to tighten under Ruby's mouth, for her angel's cries to grow filthy and more meaningful. Ruby's breathing became more labored, harder to control as she was closing in on her own climax. Above her, Anna thrust her hips upward and down one last time before screaming, before unleashing her orgasm in a groan that echoed within the church. Like a trumpet that sounded out the final 'fuck you' to her Father. Ruby was quick to follow, reveling in how it felt to fuck an angel as waves and waves of ecstasy fell over her.

When it was all said and done, when they had both come down from their respective highs, the world just seemed a little more fucked-up from where they left it. But that was how Ruby liked it. Fucked-up with the lingering taste of sweet, apple pie.


End file.
